The Hadron dissertation
by tsotb
Summary: Sheldon, Amy, Leonard and penny go on their first double date and it was going soo well sort of ...
1. Chapter 1

I'm sorry for the weird changed as I transfered my documents so i have changed it now.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Come on Sheldon, just give 20%!" Leonard exclaimed, " Hell...just give 200% as long as it will make you hurry up!"

This was Leonard and penny's first double date with Sheldon and Amy but due to being subjected to a very lengthy and disturbingly detailed discussion about the human urinary system over the course of their meal, it was very likely to be their last.

"But Leonard..." Sheldon argued, "There are a series of criteria we need to think about before making an educated decision on how much we are going to tip."

Usually the guys all ate at the cheesecake factory and were always served by the same waitress( penny) so they knew exactly how much to tip each time but as they were eating in a new restaurant, Sheldon had no idea of the quality of service hence, the extensive time taken during the tipping process.

"For example, it took the staff a total of 27 minutes to provide us with our main course but they did seem to make up for that disturbance with complimentary drinks so..." Sheldon pondered.

Penny sighed and Leonard started to tap his foot in frustration.

"Sheldon, I found that the food was excellent and that despite the time delay between coursed, they were perfectly happy to give complimentary drinks to make up for it. Therefore I propose that we should award them with a 20% tip." Amy interjected.

Amy then turned around and gave Leonard and penny a look that told them to play along with it. Something told them that this was going to be a long evening.

* * *

After a lot of desperate suggestion given by Leonard and penny, with the soul intention of getting Sheldon to leave, they had agreed on a 20% tip.

They were now walking towards Leonards car, which they had left in the car park across the road because of a dirty sock in the car park nearest the restaurant.

Leonard and penny were holding hands and smiling at each other. Lately, their relationship had been going well , despite Leonards proposition in bed. Penny still wasn't sure whether she loved leonard or not but Leonard seemed perfectly happy to wait until she was ready(this time).

Sheldon and Amy on the other hand, were continuing their discussion about the urinary system but had their own way of showing affection.

"...but without the gall bladder, there would be no where to store the urine and as a result, we would have to live our whole lives, in the bathroom." Sheldon said.

"but without the kidneys, we would not be able to separate the waste"Amy said.

Sheldon sighed and drooped his shoulders, " I guess we just have to agree that all components of the urinary system are of equal importance."

Amy looked to the side, as if she were considering what Sheldon had said, "Ok fine." They both smiled at each other.

They were not like other couple as they didn't show their affection with physical contact but instead used eye contact, smiling and heated debates. Suddenly, Sheldon grabbed Amy hand and looked away in embarrassment. Amy however was smiling like a Cheshire cat. Recently, they had revised the hand-holding section of the relationship agreement and had agreed that hand-holding can now be spontaneous(after the launch incident)

Suddenly, two men dressed in black, grabbed both Sheldon and Amy from behind and put a tissue to their mouths. Sheldon and Amy's hand-hold became tighter and they became more and more drowsy. They could see they same thing happening to both leonard and penny as they tried desperately to keep hold of each other. The last thing they remembered was their hand slipping slowly apart.

* * *

**I understand that maybe this fic is abit different to normal fics but the thought just came to me so i decided to try would be great to see what everyone thinks so plz review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sheldon opened his eyes and slowly became aware of his surroundings. He was sitting in a square room , measure to around 5m2. The walls were made out of what looked like iron or at least an alloy containing iron. He began to sit up and noticed he was sitting on a hard floor, made out of the same metal as the walls .It reminded him of a holding cell he had seen in a horror movie.

He took a few more seconds to try to remember what had happened. Sheldon closed his eyes and began to focus his mind on that night .Suddenly, images started to pop in his head. He saw Leonard, Penny , Amy and himself, walking towards Leonard car. The next thing he saw was that two men, fully dressed in black, grabbed them from behind and put a tissue to their mouths. Everything went blank after continued to analyse what he just remembered but he could only think of one explanation.

Sheldon turned his head to the side and saw Amy laying unconscious on the floor next to him.

"Amy..."Sheldon said.

She didn't respond .

"Amy!"Sheldon said, getting a bit louder this time.

No response.

"AMY!"Sheldon shouted, putting his hands on her shoulders and slightly shaking her.

Amy's eyes slowly flickered open. She took a moment to fully regain consciousness and then began to sit up. She looked around and was met with Sheldon's worried gaze.

"Where are we?"Amy asked, looking around.

"Well from all the evidence I have gathered in the last 2 minuted and 32 seconds, I have come to the conclusion that it is most probable that we have been kidnapped," Sheldon answered, still struggling to take it all in.

Amy, looking shocked, stared at the wall and tried to remember what happened. It all started to come back to her now and then she remembered,"Wait...where is Leonard and penny?"

Sheldon's eyes opened wider in the realisation that his best friend and neighbour were missing. He turned his head and let out a sigh of relief when he saw they we both laying next to him.

"They're here,"Sheldon answered, looking relieved,"What should we do now?"

"Well...I think first we need to wake them up,"Amy said,"Then we can all decide on what to do."

"Ok well...LEONARD!"Sheldon shouted.

Both Leonard and Penny jerked up and their eyes shot open.

"euh,"penny complained," Sheldon what was that!"

Leonard groaned and began to sit up. It took them both a second to realise where they were.

"what!...where are we?"Leonard asked, slightly confused over their situation.

Sheldon sighed and was about to start explaining their situation for the second time but then...

"...We have come to the conclusion that we have been kidnapped,"Amy interjected.

"...yes..."Sheldon said, a little confused about Amy's outburst.

Penny shuffled closer to Leonard, "but...but why?what do they want us for?"

"hmm...I'm not sure," Sheldon answered," but one thing is for sure...we have to get out of here."

Everyone sat thinking for what seemed like a whole minute until Sheldon finally said,"Well I think the first logical thing to do would be to check the door."

"yes...but it seems highly unlikely that our kidnappers would be stupid enough to actually leave the door open,"Amy answered.

"But as it is the only visible entrance or exit, we should try the door first,"Sheldon argued.

"I was just saying that it is highly unlikely that it is open but you are welcome to try," Amy said, shifting her body around to fully face Sheldon.

"Fine...I will," Sheldon said , starting to get up but before he get very far, he noticed that penny had already tried the door while they were arguing.

"Sorry Sheldon ,but the door isn't open."penny smiled.

Sheldon turned around to sit back down but was faced with a rather smug looking Amy,"Told you."

"I was just suggesting we should try it, I didn't once say that it would be open!"said Sheldon.

Amy opened her mouth to talk but was interrupted.

"...Alright you two, stop it!"shouted Leonard,"This is no time for arguing!"

Penny laid back and stared up at the ceiling. She had probably missed her shift at the cheesecake factory by now and this would mean that she couldn't pay her rent. This made her laugh. She had just been kidnapped and all she could think about was her rent.

"Well, what exactly do you propose we do?"Sheldon asked, giving Leonard a condescending look.

"For starters, we should avoid having arguments, we are probably going to be here for a while so the last thing we want is to be on bad terms!"Leonard shouted.

Sheldon crossed his arms and ' huffed' in frustration,"Amy started it!"

"Well i'm ending it!"Leonard shouted.

Penny continued to stare up at the ceiling and then something shiny caught her eye.

"erm...guys, I think I know how to get out."Penny said, interrupting their conversation.

"Really?"Sheldon asked, not really believing that someone with about half of his IQ could figure that out when he couldn't.

"Yes!"Penny said angrily, noticing the disbelief in Sheldon voice,"Look above you."

Everyone instantly look up and were very surprised when they saw a key hanging from the ceiling by a piece of string.

"Amazing..."Amy smiled,"How did we miss that?"

Penny smiled, proudly,"Well...I try." "Come here you!"Leonard said, pulling penny into a long hug.

"Err...excuse me but aren't we forgetting something very important."Sheldon said.

Everyone short-lived hope seemed to die down.

"What Sheldon?...what are we missing?"penny asked, unable to see any flaws.

"Well...we have no idea what lies behind that door,"Sheldon said,"It could be nothing but at the same time it could be Zombies or blood-thirsty vampires."

Amy laughed,"Sheldon...there is no such thing as Zombies or Vampires and secondly, its better than waiting in here, with no food or water,to die."

Before Sheldon was able to say anymore, Penny said,"Well that settles it then, were opening the door."

She jumped up and grabbed the key. She walked towards the door and Leonard followed. Amy and Sheldon got up and walked towards the door. Penny turned the key and opened the door.

"Well this is it."Penny said, stepping through the door.

* * *

**well, i hope you like it. I have tried to keep them all in character but with te horror genre it is a bit hard at times. please review!**


End file.
